old friends
by lexy1986
Summary: in dit verhaal is bella totaal niet het klunzige, verlegen meisje. maar juist het tegenovegestelde.
1. old friens die hard

Hoofdstuk 1. Old friends die hard

BPOV  
"Ah, Emmett. Waarom mag de radio niet aan? We moeten nog 40 kilometer wat ons brengt op dat het nu jou beurt is om te rijden." Zei ik tegen Emmett. We zijn namelijk met mij auto een Audi A2 Hatchback. Ik heb er hard voor gespaard twee jaar lang alles aan de kant gelegd en twee maanden geleden hebben Charlie en Renee de laatste 2.000 dollar bij gelegd. "rustig aan zussie ik laat Charlie en Renee even weten dat we weer ruilen." Zei Emmett met een slaperig hoofd. "Renee, Bella en ik ruilen weer even van plek ze is toe aan een slaapje denk ik." en Emmett hing op. "Na, jij hebt anders ook niet veel geslapen." Kaatste ik terug. Eindelijk even slapen. Twaalf jaar geleden waren Charlie, Renee en ik verhuist naar Phoenix. Omdat Renee niet kon aarden in Forks. In die tijd heb ik Emmett leren kennen zijn ouders waren goed bevriend met die van mijn maar helaas zijn ze verongelukt en zijn moeder heeft nog even in het ziekenhuis gelegen en gevraagd of ze voor Emmett wilden zorgen. Na overleg met mij en Emmett zijn ze akkoord gegaan. En nu verhuizen we weer terug naar Forks me vader vond het niet leuk wonen daar en omdat hij het lang heeft vol gehouden gaan we weer terug. Ik hoop dat Alice en Edward er nog wonen na eigenlijk Edward niet want die vond zich zelf zo leuk. Met zijn half lange haren tot de schouder. Hij heeft ooit is gezegd "je wordt nooit leuker dan mij, daar durf ik vijf kussen voor te zetten." Echt super irritant en het haar stond hem ook nog niet eens. Maar Alice was mijn beste vriendin. Ze lach altijd en was klein maar tender. "waar denk je aan zussie?" vroeg Emmett mij. "Ow, nergens. Aan me vroegere vrienden, Alice en Edward of ze er nog wonen." Zei ik nog steeds een beetje in gedachten. Na nog een tijdje maakte Emmett me wakker. "Jouw beurt weer zus het laatste stukje. Eindelijk zeg. Na drie dagen onderweg te zijn geweest. Ik ben blij dat je deze auto hebt gekocht hij rijd super lekker." Zei Emmett nog steeds moe. "oké is goed. Ja, ik weet het ben er ook trots op. Ga maar lekker slapen maak je wel wakker als we er bijna zijn."zei ik.

EPOV  
Ik hoorde van Carlisle, dat er oude bekende terug zouden keren naar Forks. De enige die ik me kan herhinderen die zijn van trokken is de familie Swan die vertrokken 12 jaar geleden naar Phoenix. Wat kan ik Bella toch goed herhinderen zo onhandig altijd. Ze kon niet eens normaal op twee benen lopen. "Alice, ben jij er al achter wie er terug komen naar Forks? Ik kan me namelijk alleen van de familie Swan herhinderen dat ze zijn vertrokken." Vroeg ik me kleine zussie. "Ow, dat hoop ik zo dan heb ik in ieder geval weer iemand om mee te winkelen kan ik gelijk haar style aanpakken. Maar ik ga Jasper komt me halen we gaan naar de film je mag wel mee dan vragen we Rosalie ook." Stelde Alice voor. "Nee, het is goed ga maar lekker met z'n tweeën." Zei ik liep naar de piano om weer wat te spelen. Het zou wel gaaf zijn als het Bella is die terug komt ben benieuwd hoe het met haar is. Jammer dat jonge contacten vervagen. Laat ik haar is gaan zoeken op hyves misschien staat ze daar wel op. Nam wat te drinken mee naar boven en klikte de computer aan. Ow, wacht hier staat op haar hyves _weer terug naar Forks._Dus ze komt echt terug, echt leuk. Kan ik weer eens lachen. Zou ze nog enig kind zijn? Vroeg ik me zelf af. Wat gaat de tijd langzaam als je op iemand wacht ze komen pas aan het einde van de dag aan laat ik Alice nog gauw sms'n _ik op haar hyves gekeken. Daar staat dat ze weer terug in Forks komt we moeten haar vanmiddag maar verwelkomen vind ze vast leuk. Xx Edward._En even later kreek ik al weer een berichtje terug. JA, gaaf doen we de film is nog niet begonnen dus we komen weer naar huis dan wachten we samen. X Alice. Ik klikte de tv aan en wachten op Alice en Jasper Rosalie zou ook komen en mee gaan.

BPOV  
Zo nog twintig kilometer en dan zijn we er eindelijk. Ik heb me kamer al gezien misschien moet ik het alleen nog even aanpassen. Mijn kamer is nu groter dan die in Phoenix maar ik heb de zelfde spullen gehouden wou er niets bij hebben. Sinds twee jaar zit ik op Jazzballet. Dat zou je nooit gezegd hebben als je zag hoe onhandig ik was toen ik klein was. Nu zat ik in de showgroep, en trad ik daar mee op. Ook bespeel ik gitaar en piano. Met gitaar spelen begon ik toen ik zes was en in Phoenix was gaan wonen. Later toen ik tien werd ging ik ook piano leren spelen. Zo we zijn er toch bijna dus even Emmett wakker maken. En ik draaide de knop van me radio om lekker hard. "Ahhhh… kutwijf kon dat niet subtielere." zei Emmett boos. "Haha. Je moet je gezicht eens zien broertje. Haha" ik lag blauw van het lachen. En ja hoor wat zag ik daar in de verte. Alice en Edward met nog twee mensen die ik niet herkende. Een blonde jongen en een super mooie blonde.. meisje wil ik eigenlijk niet zeggen meer een vrouw. Ze straalde echt zelfvertrouwen uit. Ik drukte me gaspedaal in en reed zo me ouders voor bij me vader toeterde woedend naar me. Ik reed zo de oprit op vlak voor de garage die voor me Audi is. Dat had ik gezegd dat we die wel moesten hebben. "ALICE!!!" gilde ik het uit. "BELLA!!!" gilde Alice terug en we vlogen elkaar in de armen. En hielde elkaar even vast. " Edward. Wat ben jij veranderd." Zei ik terwijl ik hem ook een knuffel gaf. "jij bent anders ook veranderd Bella. Kon jij vroeg amper op twee benen lopen?" lacht Edward. "en bedankt dat je me daar aan herhinderd. Mag ik jullie even voorstellen aan me broer Emmett." Zei ik gauw om het onderwerp klunzig te laten varen. "broer? " vroeg Alice " ja, hoi ik ben dus Emmett. Bella is een zus in veel opzichten haar ouders hebben me geadopteerd toen me ouders overleden." zei Emmett terwijl hij Alice en Edward een hand gaf. "Ow, wat erg voor je. Maar Bella en Emmett dit zijn Jasper en Rosalie wijzen naar de jongen aan haar hand en de mooie vrouw naast Edward. "ik pak even me KOFFERS uit me auto en breng het even naar me kamer." Zei ik en deed ondertussen me kofferbak open "Emmett deze is van jou" en gaf hem één weekendtas. Ik tilde mijn spullen en begon vast naar boven te lopen Alice en de andere kwamen achter me aan met ook elk een koffer. "waar wil je dit allemaal laten?" vroeg Edward kijken naar de kleine kast die ik had. " we hebben nog één kamer over misschien moet dat dan maar mijn inloopkast worden."Ow, pap!" riep ik met een stem die al aan gaf dat ik iets nodig had. "Ja, lieverd wat is er" zei hij met een stem van wat is er nu weer. "ik kom plek te kort voor me kleren en tassen en schoenen mag ik van de kamer die over is een kast maken?" vroeg ik poeslief. "Als je hem zelf maakt mag het wel" antwoorden hij. Ik begon vrolijk op en naar te springen. " wachten Jullie even ga me even verkleden." Vroeg ik en pakte me toilettas en liep naar de badkamer. Na een half uurtje kwam ik weer opgefrist terug. Twee paar ogen keken me met ongeloof aan. "Ehm. Bella is dat wel zo goed idee? Dat je op die stiletto's loopt?" vroeg Alice mij. Dit keer antwoorde Emmett. "waarom niet ze dans er zelfs mee. Maak je maar niet druk." De ogen werden nog groter dan ze al waren. "echt niet. Ik geloof er niets van" zei Edward. "wedden?" zei ik en drukte op de knop van de stereo. "Ga daar maar even zitten." Zei ik en wees naar me bed. Toen het nummer nummer af was gelopen keken ze nog zo verbaast behalve Emmett. "ze hebben onderzocht waarom ik niet op twee benen kon lopen zonder om te vallen. Het bleek dat mijn bloed toevoer naar me evenwichtorgaan te nauw was en die hebben ze verbreed. Dus nu het weer genoeg bloed krijgt werkt het weer goed. Gaan jullie mee naar beneden?" Vroeg ik. En liep was de deur uit. Benden gingen we nog even napraten en al gauw was de tijd aan gekomen voor iedereen om weer naar huis te gaan ze waren allemaal blijven eten "tot morgen op school Bella en Emmett" zei Alice "de groeten en Carlisle en Esmee" riep ik nog nog gauw Alice zwaaide ter bevestiging. Onderweg naar boven liep Emmett naar me toe "zou Rosalie en Edward iets hebben?" vroeg hij mij. "weet ik niet Emmett. Maar ik denk het niet truste" zei ik nog en liep me kamer in. Wat zou ik morgen aan trekken. Heb 5 koffers mee. Ik denk dat ik het weet mijn skinny jeans blouse met gillet en stiletto's niet die ik net aan had iets lager. Nu ben ik klaar om morgen naar school te gaan.

EPOV  
wat is zij veranderd zeg, ze loopt zelf op stiletto's en ze kan er mee dansen. Dat had ik nooit kunnen bedenken vijf jaar geleden. Piep, piep. Ow Alice doe je geluid is uit me wie sms ze eigenlijk om dit tijdstip vast Bella ze hadden gelijk nummers uitgewisseld. Uit eindelijk viel ik in slaap.


	2. Surprise, surprise

Hoofdstuk 2. Surprise, surprise

BPOV  
_"goedemorgen USA, en nu is de tijd gekomen voor het 07:30 ochtend nieuws…"_ Argh is het nu altijd om uit bed te komen.

Ik heb het gevoel dat ik pas net in slaap was gevallen.

Alice en ik hadden gelijk nummers uitgewisseld en we hebben bijna de hele nacht liggen sms'en.

Eerst maar even douche, zette de douche aan en liet het warm lopen.

Ondertussen keek ik eens in de spiegel wat zie ik er uit dit komt echt niet meer goed.

Ik stapte de douche onder en bleef daar een tijdje staat droogde me haar af en liep naar me kamer zodat Emmett erbij kon.

"eindelijk zus ik dacht even dat ik zonder douche naar school moest.

Ow ja, de volgende keer je geluid van je telefoon uitzetten als je s'nachts gaat liggen sms'en."zei Emmett een beetje geërgerd.

Oeps. Liep naar benden en nam wat te eten.

Toen Emmett ook klaar was gingen we met mij Audi naar school dat overigens niet erg ver was.

Maar toch, Ik wou de auto showen. Hij is zwart met zilveren trybels erop.

Er werd wel gevraagd waarom ik geen donker blauwe nam, dat is namelijk mijn lievelings kleur en staat me goed.

Maar dat pas niet overal bij en zwart wel. Op school aangekomen was alles nog leeg.

"kunnen we gauw even langs de administratie gaan nu ziet niemand ons nog." Stelde ik voor.

"goed idee straks kijken ze ons allemaal aan."lachte Emmett.

Toen we weer naar buiten liep kwamen, stonden er allemaal mensen om mijn auto heen.

"WAT MOET DAT BIJ MIJN AUTO!"schreeuwde ik.

Alle mensen die er om heen stonden schrokken zich rot er renden gauw weg.

Op één jongen na "hoi, jullie zijn toch Isabella en Emmett Swan?" vroeg een jongen met blond stekketjes haar. Die heel slecht gekleed ging.

Ow god krijgen we dat weer. "Bella" corrigeerde ik. Ik zag in me oog hoeken Emmett al grinniken.

"En jij bent?" vroeg Emmett. "Mike Newton" antwoorden hij.

Fijn voor hem. "Emmett, daar komen Alice en Edward al aan. Kom je mee of blijf je hier rond hangen." Lachte ik "dag Mike." Zei Emmett.

EPOV  
"WAKKER WORDEN, EDWARD. STRAKS KOMEN WE TE LAAT OP SCHOOL HET IS AL 07:30" gilde Alice.

Half acht wat is dat nou weer een tijd om wakker te worden.

Maar dan zie ik wel Bella weer. Wat is zij een stuk geworden zeg.

En zoals ze op die hakken loopt. Man ik krijg haar niet meer uit me hoofd.

Ik stapte uit bed om me nog gauw te douche en trok me kleding aan.

Ik heb eigenlijk niet zo zin om naar school te gaan. Ik liep naar beneden om te ontbijten.

Toen ik zag dat Carlisle nog thuis was. "moest je niet naar het ziekenhuis?" vroeg ik hem.

"nee ben vandaag vrij. Ga lekker wandelen straks. Om twaalf uur is Esmee ook klaar dus ga haar verassen met een picknick." Zei Carlisle.

"Edward het is tijd, kom we gingen toch met jouw auto vandaag?" vroeg Alice. Man wat is ze irritant wakker vandaag.

Zeker omdat Bella weer is back in town is. Ze is was de hele nacht aan het sms'en met haar. Ik snap dus niet waar ze haar energie vandaan haalt.

"ik kom al. Alice wil je de volgende keer het geluid van je telefoon uitzetten als je besluit de hele nacht te gaan sms'en. Ik wil namelijk wel slapen." Vroeg ik.

"sorry Edward. Ik was met Bella aan het sms'en was het vergeten maar zal het vannacht doen." Verontschuldigde ze.

Ik kan ook niet boos op haar blijven. Onderweg naar school spraken we weinig ze wist dat ik nog even wakker moest worden.

Met wie staat Bella en Emmett te praten. Ik zie het al Mike Newton.\

"kom Alice we moeten Bella en Emmett gaan helpen Mike heeft ze te pakken." Zei ik nog tegen Alice.

Ze moest lachen en liep met me mee naar Bella en Emmett.

"Hé lekker geslapen?" vroeg ik voornamelijk aan Emmett. "na het ging wel, me zussie was de bijna de hele nacht aan het sms'en. Waarom vraag je dat? Zeker omdat jij ook wakker ben geworden van een zekere telefoon?"antwoorden hij.

Ze heeft weer stiletto's aan maar niet van de hoge als gisteren. Me hoofd slaat helemaal op hol. Focus Edward focus.

"Bella, weet je dat je er erg leuk uit ziet. Leuker dan ik twaalf jaar geleden heb kunnen bedenken" vroeg ik.

Ze begon te lachen. En kreeg van die duivelse ogen waar mee ze vroeg "weet je nog wat je toen tegen me had gezegd? Dat ik niet zo leuk kon worden?" Met een grote lach op haar gezicht.

Ow jee had ik maar niets gezegd. "ik geloof het wel wat is daar mee?" vroeg ik.

"waar blijven dan die vijf kusjes die je had in gezet? Haha, als je ze niet durft te geven begrijp ik dat wel hoor. Zei ze met een knipoog.

BPOV  
en daar kwam kusje één. En die bleef daar. Mmm wat kan hij goed zoenen.

Langzaam hield hij op "volstaat deze ook als vijf kleine?" vroeg hij.

"ja, zeker wel" antwoorden ik en gaf hem nog een zoen.

We liepen met z'n alle naar het gebouw verderop zat Rosalie te wachten, ze wenkte Emmett.

Die liep naar haar toen en wij liepen maar verder. Die wil vast wat privacy, Haha.

"Ow, Bella ik heb je zo gemist. Wat moet jij wel niet eenzaam zijn geweest.

Maar ik moet helaas toegeven dat je kledingstijl er op vooruit is gegaan.

Het staat je echt goed maar toch moeten we samen gaan winkelen.

Ik heb een stoppingweekend gewonnen voor twee personen en jij gaat mee. Sorry Jasper, wij gaan wel een ander keertje" begon Alice te ratelen.

"Ow, dat geeft niet Alice, jullie hebben heel wat bij te praten." Zei Jasper gauw en aan z'n gezicht te zien was hij er heel blij mee.

Hij moet vast altijd mee winkelen. Dear god help me pleace, Bidden ik alvast want ik had zo'n vermoeden wat komen zal.

"gezellig Alice daar ben ik zeker aan toe, al heb ik kleren zat. Ik zal wel niets kopen maar ik ga mee voor de gezelligheid." Zei ik.

Alice keek me aan met een pruillip soms is het net een klein kind. "Alice je hebt gezien hoeveel koffers ik mee nam hier heen VIJF KOFFERS!" zei ik met de nadruk op vijf koffers.

"nou en een meisje heeft nooit te weinig kleren voor elke gelegenheid heeft ze iets nieuws nodig." Zei ze zelfvoldaan.

Typische weer voor Alice omdat te zeggen. Ik gaf me gewonnen en vroeg wat voor les iedereen nu had.

"psychologie" zei Jasper.

"gym" zei Alice,

"en ik heb nu Biologie" zei Edward.

"Oké, ik heb nu ook biologie dus misschien hebben we wel samen les." Zei ik.

"ik zit een klas voor gevorderden" zei Edward.

"ik ook" zei ik met een lach. Wat doe ik nu ik lach omdat ik tegelijk met Edward les heb.

Lekker belangrijk zeg. Ik lijk wel een gestoorden.

Dat is in ieder geval niets nieuws hier dat denken zij toch al.

We liepen naar de les en toe zag ik Jessica en Angela met grote ogen keken ze me aan Jessica meer met een blik van jalousie, Angela met een blik van is ze weer terug.

Ik liep eerst naar de docent. "goede morgen Meneer Peters, ik ben Bella Swan dit is mijn eerste dag hier op school." Stelde ik me zelf voor.

"ook een goede morgen er is nog één plekje vrij naast Edward Cullen." Zei hij en wees naar het achterste plekje.

EPOV  
ze komt naast mij zitten. Natuurlijk omdat dit het enige plekje is maar toch het word vast gezellig.

Ik voelde een steek van jalousie in me buik toen ik merkte dat alle jongens in de klas naar haar keek, zelfs de jongens met een vriendin.

Zoals Mike Newton hij date Jessica op dit moment.

Bella liep naar de tafel van Jessica en Angela en ik hoorde haar "Surprise" zeggen en toen liep ze lachend door.

"welk onderwerp zijn jullie nu" vroeg ze terwijl ze ging zitten.

"DNA testen" zei ik. ik zag haar gelijk een blik geven van waarom ik.

"is daar iets mis mee?" vroeg ik. "uhm.. ja want ik kan niet tegen bloed, ik ga daar van flauwvallen." ze had het nog niet gezegd en ze werd duizelig ze had nog niet eens geprikt.

Het was het bloed van een andere leerling.

"uhm. Meneer Peters ik geloof dat het niet goed met Bella gaat. ze ziet nog al groen" vertelde ik de leraar.

"breng haar maar gauw naar de zuster. Ik wil niet dat ze hier gaat overgeven."zei meneer Peters.

Wat een zak. "kom Bella. Ik help je wel." Ik telde haar op en ze liep mee.

We waren nog niet buiten en ze zag er al een beetje beter uit.

"niet gaan zitten je moet naar de zuster."zei ik.

"ik.. niet.. verder.. kunnen" wist ze er uit te brengen.

"ik tel je wel. Kom op" ik tilde haar op. Wat ruikt ze lekker naar aardbeien en vanille.

BPOV.  
hij tilde me op, voor dat ik ook maar kon protesteren.

Ik voelde een schok van elektriciteit door me lichaam heen gaan.

Hij voelde gespierd aan, niet extreem maar precies goed. Mooie rondingen. En een sixpack.

Bella verman je zelf. Ik moet buitenbewust zijn geraakt want opeens lag ik ook een tafel bij de zuster.

"gaat het liefje? Probeer eens je hoofd tussen je benen te doen dat helpt tegen de misselijkheid.

"zei een lieve stem. Ik deed wat me werd gezegd en deed me hoofd tussen me benen. Het ging gelijk een beetje beter.

"sorry dat je dat moest zien."ik kon dat nog net uit brengen met een klein stemmetje.

Ow god wat ben ik aan het doen. Echt dit komt nooit meer goed.

"waarom als je er niet tegen kan. Geeft het toch niet."zei hij terwijl hij zijn lach probeerde binnen te houden.

Ah man ik moet hier echt iets aan doen.

Gelukkig is het jaar bijna afgelopen en ga ik naar college. Dat is ook één van de redenen dat ik boos was op Renee en Charlie.

Voor dat ene jaartje wou ik niet weg. Ik sprak al een hele tijd niet meer tegen ze.

De zuster was klaar en ik kon gelukkig naar huis.

"Edward waar ga jij volgend jaar heen als je naar College gaat?"vroeg ik.

"uhm.. dat weet ik nog niet. Ik wil misschien iets gaan doen met piano, dus het moet iets worden waar dat kan. En jij weet jij het al?"

"niet helmaal. Ik denk dat ik naar de universiteit van florida ga. Daar kan ik kiezen in van alles ik denk dat ik major dans neem met een paar bij vakken." Vertelde ik.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper gaan daar ook heen. En Emmett waar gaat hij heen?"

"ook naar Florida. Waarom gaat jij ook niet mee? Daar kan je ook verder met je piano en biologie want ik weet dat je dat goed kan en leuk vind."zei ik.

Ik zou het zelf leuk vinden als hij mee zou gaan. Ik lijk wel gek maar goed nog maar 4 maanden te gaan.

"ja misschien doe ik dat wel." Zei Edward.

"kan jij me sleutels aan Emmett geven ik denk dat het beter is dat ik naar huis ga. Is hij ook blij mag hij voor één keer met mij auto rijden. Ik ga wel lopen" vroeg ik.

"je gaat NIET lopen."hij klonk echt boos.

"Oké, en hoe denk je dan dat ik thuis kom? Ik kan niet vliegen weet je?" ik begon geïrriteerd te raken.

Wie is hij die kan zeggen of ik wel of niet naar huis kan lopen. Heb toch twee benen gekregen?

"zo bedoelde ik dat niet. Ik bedoel ik breng je wel naar huis. Emmett kan Alice wel naar huis brengen."zei hij. Ow dat had ik niet verwacht. Zou ik dan vragen of hij binnen komt? Lekker met z'n tweeën op de bank filmpje er bij. Ik dan lekker.-

"Bella! Ben je daar nog?"vroeg een stem mij ow wacht het is Edward haha ik ben gaan dagdromen over hem. WAT dat kan echt niet. Niet nu.

"ja wat is er?" vroeg ik gauw. "niks. Je was opeens ver weg."zei hij.

"kom je nog even binnen?"vroeg ik nog voor dat Edward antwoord kon geven waren onze gezichten heel dicht bij elkaar. Maar toen werd er opeens geroepen "Bella.."….


	3. dont want to go, but have no chioce

**Sorry dat het zolang duurde maar heb het erg druk. Dit is ook niet zo heel lang verhaal maar ik wou niet alles in één keer verraden. Please laat een berichtje achten. En i don't own Twilight. **

Hoofdstuk 3. Don't want to go, but have no choice

BPOV  
"Bella…"riep Alice toen ze de hoek om kwam en verbaast bleef staan.

Ze keek van mij naar Edward en weer terug. "Ohh sorry dat ik jullie stoor. Maar Bella je blijft vanavond bij ons slapen samen met Emmett en nee is uitgesloten."zei ze en ze liep weg.

Emmett kwam ook al aan gelopen en Edward hoefde me hier door niet naar huis te brengen blijkbaar heeft het twee uur geduurd bij de zuster want de lessen waren al afgelopen.

"na oké dan zie ik je straks met me slaap spullen."zei ik tegen Edward en liep naar Emmett.

"Em, je hebt geluk. Voor deze keer mag je rijden want ik viel flauw tussen Biologie."zei ik terwijl ik mijn sleutels naar hem toe goeide.

"je mag van mij wel vaker flauwvallen dan."

We reden naar huis en ondertussen was ik alleen maar aan het sms'en met Alice.

Nu ik zeker wist dat ik Edward meer dan gewoon leuk vind wou ik er werk van maken.

En al had ik er geen zin in, toch kwam het goed uit. Zo'n sleepover .

Ik liep door naar boven en zocht de juiste nachtkleding. Ja deze is perfect. Stopte hem in me tas en deed daar nog want schone kleren bij en mijn toilettas.

"Em, ben je klaar?"

"Ja, kom er aan. Bleven we daar ook eten? Heb namelijk honger"

"Jij hebt altijd honger. En ja we eten daar mee."

Hoe vaak moet iemand eten. Jeetje.

"voel je, je al beter zussie?"vroeg Emmett mij.

Ik zei dat ik me goed voelde zag ik zijn gezicht betrekken. Zal ik dan voor één keertje lief doen. En ik goeide hem mijn sleutels nog een keertje. "Alleen DEZE KEER"zei ik met nadruk op deze keer.

Zijn gezicht was helemaal blij. "dank je, dank je, dank je" en dat ging zo nog door tot ik uit eindelijk zei dat het nu genoeg was en als hij zo door ging dat hij helemaal nooit meer er in mocht rijden.

Edward en Alice kwamen al naar buiten. Ik knipoogde naar Alice en ze begon te Ginneken. "wat spoken jullie nou weer uit"

"Ow, niks hoor"zeiden we te gelijk. Waar door de jongens gelijk met vernauwde ogen naar ons keken.

"Natuurlijk"zeiden ze gelijk.

"En wat het je mee genomen?" vroeg Alice mij en Rosalie kwam ook aan gelopen.

Ik pakte een donker blauw satijnen nachtjurkje er uit dat net over me kont heen viel. En liet het aan de meiden zien.

"En wat denken jullie zou hij hier voor vallen?"vroeg ik onschuldig.

"Ow ja, zeker wel."zei Alice en Rosalie tevreden.

Alice liet de kamer van Edward zien zodat ik vast mijn kleren kon verstoppen.

We liepen lachend nar beneden en zagen dat Jasper ook was aan gekomen. "hoi Jasper" zeiden we tegelijk.

"Alice wou truth or dare doen. Doen Jullie mee?"vroeg Rosalie

"oké."zeiden de jongens.

En wij wisten dat het spel kon worden gespeel. We lachten alle drie. De jongens weten niet wat ze overkomen.

Alice begon. Zoals altijd maar daardoor wisten we zeker dat ze er niks achter zouden zoeken.

"Edward. Truth or dare?"begon ze. "truth"zei hij. "wat vind je van Bella?"vroeg ze direct. "uhm.. tja.. ikke..-"ah wat schattig hij moet er van stotteren."ik vind haar heel erg mooi geworden en erg leuk om bij te zijn."zei hij.

Ik weet nu wat hij van mij vind.

"Emmett"begon Edward. "dare"zei hij gelijk. "dare you. De kleren van Rosalie aan te trekken?"vroeg Edward.

En ja hoor daar stond Emmett in de kleren van Rosalie ik maakte gauw een foto.

Al gauw was alleen ik nog niet aan de beurt en Rosalie ging de vraag aan mij stellen.

"Bella, truth or dare." Ik deed als of ik er over na moest denken. Laat ik maar eens gek dien. DARE."zei ik

"dare you, vannacht bij Edward op kamer te gaan slapen?"vroeg ze aan mij ik deed alsof ik schrok van de vraag. "na ik geloof dat ik niet veel keus hebt hé"zei ik ik zag ik mijn oog hoek dat Edward daar wel blij mee was.

Het werd al laat en ik viel; bijna in slaap tijdens de film.


	4. i m not good enough

**in dit hoofdstuk gaat Bella zingen. Alleen kan ik geen songteksten maken. Maar in dit verhaal kan Bella dat wel. Doe even als of Bella het heeft geschreven. Ik zet wel de naam van de artiest er bij. Uit respect.**

Hoofdstuk 4. **I´m not good ****enough**

**Epov**  
Ze valt bijna in slaap. "zal ik je naar boven brengen?" vroeg ik haar.

"Ow nee hoor. Dat lukt me nog wel vind je het erg als ik eerst even ga douche?" vroeg ze aan mij "nee ga je gang."

Na 15 minuten kwam ze met een handdoek in haar handen de badkamer uit. Mijn mond viel open van verbazing.

Ze wordt nog een keertje mijn dood. Het nachtjurkje was eigenlijk iets te kort.

"Bevalt het wat je ziet?" vroeg ze met een glimlacht op haar gezicht.

Ze liet haar handdoek vallen. Ze draaide zich op en bukte om het op te pakken. Ik kon ziet dat ze er een donker blauwe string onder aan had.

Ze liep met de handdoek terug de badkamer in.

Damn wat is ze lekker. Zou ze het expres doen of bespeel ze me alleen maar.

"Ow, ik wist niet dat je een piano in je kamer had? Mag ik even?" vroeg ze aan me.

Ik wees naar de piano ter bevestiging dat het mocht. "speel je ook" vroeg ik aan haar.

"Ja, sinds ik tien was. Ook speel ik sinds ik zes was gitaar." vertelde ze me.

Ze begon te spelen en ik zag dat de deur op een kiertje open ging en zag dat iedereen in de deur opening stond te luisteren naar haar. Ook begon ze te zingen. Wat heeft ze een mooie stem.

Ik zag Emmett wit weg trekken. "wat is er Emmett" vroeg ik.

"dit stuk speelde ze ook op de begrafenis van me ouders.

(Michael Buble – lean on me)

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on,  
for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on.  
Please swallow your pride, if have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show._

You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

_We all need somebody to lean on.  
Lean on me when you't not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on,  
for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.  
You just call on me brother if you need a friend.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me._

_Call me ( if you need a friend)  
Call me_

Toen ze de laatste noten speelde begon iedereen te klappen zelfs Carlisle en Esmee waren er bij komen staan.

" uhm.. dankje. Maar zo goed ben ik niet." zei ze terwijl ze een buiging maakte.

Ze liep naar het bed en liggen liggen. Je kon aan haar zien dat ze moe was. Iedereen liep weg en Alice deed de deur dicht.

**Bpov**  
Ik ging op het bed liggen en zag dat Edward naast me kwam liggen. Ik ging dichter naar hem toe. Maar op een één of andere manier schoof hij een stukje op tot hij niet meer verkon omdat hij anders uit het bed zou vallen.

"ik kom dichter naar jou toe en jij schuift weg. Auw." zei ik en ging weer naar de andere kant liggen blijkbaar ben ik niet zijn smaak.

Hij zei niks maar bleek alles een beetje af te wegen.

" denk je dat ik me voor de lol zo aan kleed als ik naar bed ga" vroeg ik. " ik kan vertellen dat niet het geval is maar normaal lig ik in een sweatpants. En een topje."

Mannen hoe duidelijk moet je zijn. Zijn ze echt zo doen of doen ze maar alsof? Ik kan maar beter gaan slapen dit wordt niets.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een Edward die nog sliep ik ging naar de badkamer en kleed me om. Ik liep naar beneden en zag wonderbaarlijk dat Rosalie al wakker was.

"hoe was je nacht?" vroeg ze me.

Ik haalde me schouders op. "ik denk niet dat het wat wordt telkens als ik dichter naast hem kwam liggen schoof hij weer op.

"Auw." was alles was ze zei.

"ik ben naar buiten even frisse lucht halen." Zei ik.

Ik deed de voordeur open en voelde de frisse wind door me haren.

**Epov****  
**ik werd wakker en zag dat Bella al wakker was. Gisteravond kwam ze dichter tegen me aan liggen en ik schoof elke keer weg. Ik had haar zonder worden afgewezen. WAT! BEN IK GEK GEWORDEN. Ik moet haar nu spreken.

Ik liep de trap af en zag dat Rosalie boos naar me keek. Ze had het dus al gehoord.

"waar is Bella" vroeg ik

" waarom wil je dat weten zodat je haar nog meer pijn kan doen?" ow dat deed pijn. Ik wil haar helemaal geen pijn doen.

"ik heb vannacht iets gedaan wat ik helemaal niet wou. Laat ik het daar maar bij houden."zei ik keek haar afwachten aan.

"ze wilden alleen zijn en is gaan wandelen zeg me niet waarheen. Want dat weet ik niet."terwijl ze dat had gezegd kwam Alice naar beneden en kregen ze allebei te gelijk een sms'je.

"kom Rose ze heeft ons nodig"met een boze blik op mij. Ik kan me zelf wel voor me kop slaan. De meiden liepen naar buiten de kou in.

Emmett liep ook naar beneden en vroeg waar de meiden waren. Als ik zeg dat ik Bella heb afgewezen wordt hij echt boos.

"die zijn Bella troosten. Ik heb haar vannacht onbedoeld afgewezen. Ik was bang dat ze een grapje maakte."zei ik met me hoofd naar beneden.

"JE HEBT WAT!.." brulde Emmett. Ik draaide me om en liep naar de keuken.

Piep piep. Dat was de telefoon van Emmett.

_Em ik zie je straks thuis wel. Alice brengt je naar huis. Ik heb geen zin om nog langer daar te blijven._

_Xx Bells_

"je wordt bedankt. Nu moet Alice me naar huis brengen omdat ze niet meer hier heen wel komen. Je hebt haar echt verdriet gedaan."zei Emmett.

"ow man. Hoe maak het nu weer goed. Ik wou haar niet afwijzen. Ik vind haar geweldig. Maar als ik dat nu zeg geloof ze me vast niet meer."

Jasper kwam naar beneden hij had het vast van Alice gehoord.

"goedemorgen. Weet je dat de truth of dare van gisteren misschien wel een list was. Voor Bella zodat ze wist van je van haar vind. Anders had ze dat vast niet gedaan." Melde Jasper terwijl hij naar de keuken liep om wat te eten te pakken.

Op dit punt kwamen de meiden terug behalve Bella.

"val dood"zei Alice met een blik op mij en liep samen met Rose naar boven.

_**Bpov  
**_Ik wil hem nooit meer zien gelukkig gaan de examens morgen beginnen. Dan heb ik alleen heb probleem nog dat we allebei zijn aan genomen op de universiteit van Florida. Maar dan hebben we altijd nog onze eigen huis.

Ik laat Cynthia vast de koelkast vullen. En me kamer een extra schoonmaak beurt geven.

"Hoi Alice. Nee, ik wil niet met Edward praten."

"Maar hij heeft heel erg veel spijt. Dat kan ik zien in zijn ogen."

"Er is niks waar ik nog over wil hebben. Ik weet nu waar ik aan toe ben. Ik zien hem alleen op school en later alleen op de universiteit. En verder niet."

"hoezo alleen op de universiteit? Je heb toch een kamer op de campus?"

"nee, ik ga naar mijn eigen huis. Naja eigenlijk is die van mijn ouders."

"……"

"Alice"

"…… jullie hebben twee huizen?"

"ja,"

"ik spreek je later weer Alice." En ik hing op.

Laat ik maar gaan slapen. Dan kan ik er morgen weer tegen aan.


	5. thank god time fly s fast

Hoofdstuk 5. **Thank god time fly's fast**

Epov  
we zijn alweer 2 weken verder. En nog steeds heb ik Bella niet gesproken. Als we samen les hebben zoals biologie dan praat ze alleen als het echt nodig is en over niets anders dan de lessen.

Ik heb regelmatig geprobeerd met haar te praten. En ze houden nu girlsnights bij Bella´s huis, dus komt ze niet meer hier heen.

Volgende week krijgen we de uitslag van onze examens en vanavond hebben onze examenfeest. We moeten verkleed komen. Alice heeft mijn kleren gepakt en vast ook die van Bella.

Ik ga als Vampier. Krijg een cape om en heb een donder blauw overhemd aan. En ene leren broek. En ik vind leer helemaal niets.

Het is zo ordineer. Goedkoop.

Is het al zo laat, ik keek op de klok en zag dat het al half 7 was.

Alice en Rosalie zijn bij Bella. Ze willen haar mooi maken alsof dat nog kan. Ik kan gewoon haar gezicht voor me halen als ze met haar bezig zijn vol met horror.

Ik ging naar me auto en samen met Emmett en Jasper reden we naar school. We hadden daar met ze afgesproken. Bella wou niet maar omdat het de laatste keer was voor de universiteit had ze gezegd dat ze mee zou gaan.

Bpov

Ow waarom had ik ook alweer gezegd dat ik mee ga? Juist ja de laatste keer voor de universiteit.

"Alice, ik wil niet Als vampier en al helemaal niet eentje die bijna niks verhuld. Ze kunnen zowat alles zien."

Alice had er voor gezorgd dat ik een heel kort leren rokje aan trok met daarop een alleen me borsten bedekt donderblauw topje. En een cape want ze vond dat hoorde bij een vampier. Dat komt waarschijnlijk door alle films die we hebben gekeken. Al hadden ze daar geen cape om.

"Ow Bella niet zeuren. Je komt er super sexy uit te zien. Rose ga jij haar haar stijlen?"

Aan het eind was mijn haar 10 cm gegroeid. Ik "mocht" mijn 10 cm hoge stiletto´s aan. Dat is echt fijn hoor. Uit gaan op zulke stiletto´s.

"kom we moeten gaan. We hadden bij school afgesproken. Met de andere." Zei Rosalie.

"ik ga wel met me eigen auto dan kan ik te minste naar huis als ik wil."

"dat zal niet gaan. Die staat nog bij mij thuis, je was naar huis gelopen weet je nog." Vroeg Alice.

"Ow ja. Damn"

Bij school aan gekomen was goed te zien wie bij wie hoorde. Want Alice had iedere "koppel" het zelfde aan gegeven. En al hoorde ik niet bij Edward toch droegen we het zelfde. Ow god help please. Bid ik.

Ik zag dan Edward naar me toe kwam lopen en ik draaide me om en liep weg. Ik had gezien dan Emmett met mij auto hier heen was gekomen zodat hij hem mee naar huis kon nemen.

Ik denk dat ik dat maar ga doen. Dan hoe ik niet zolang te blijven. Ik hoorde Alice tegen Emmett schreeuwen.

"WAAROM HEB JE DIE MEE GENOMEN? NU HOEF EDWARD BELLA NIET NAAR HUIS TEBRENGEN."

"Sorry, ik geloof niet dat ze dat wilt. Ik denk als eerst aan me zussie en dan pas aan me vriend." Zei Emmett.

Ik neem maar even een borrel dat kan ik wel gebruiken. En hoewel ik officieel nog geen sterke alcohol mag. Nam ik toch een aantal bessen 7-up. En nog een en nog een.

"Alice ik ga naar huis, Emmett mag ik mijn Autosleutels?" vroeg ik

"Nee, je ben dronken zo ga jij niet rijden. Dat doe alleen ik." zei hij

"Alice wil jij er voor zorgen dat hij er niet in gaat rijden? Dan ga ik maar lopen"

"Ja is goed. En nee jij gaat helemaal niet lopen. Edward brengt je wel"

"oké"

"Nu niet gaan zeuren Bella. Wacht je zei oké?"

Ik liep met Edward naar zijn auto

"Het spijt me heel erg Bella."begon Edward

"Sorry, Edward ik ben nu niet in staat om te praten. Ik wil alleen zeggen dat je me heel veel pijn hebt gedaan. Als je me niet leuk vind. Had je dat niet moeten zeggen tijdens truth or dare."zei ik

Op dit punt was ik thuis aan gekomen.

Epov

Ik had Bella thuis afgezet ze heeft nauwelijks tegen me gesproken. Alleen dat ik haar pijn had gedaan en als ik de woorden niet mede dat ik het niet had moeten zeggen. Had Jasper toch gelijk dat het een test was.

Ik reed terug naar school om de andere op te halen. Iedereen wou naar huis behalve Emmett. Ik bracht Rosalie naar huis en Alice Jasper. Bella gaat dit niet leuk vinden als Emmett naar huis gaat rijden in haar auto.

Thuis aan gekomen kreeg ik een telefoontje van Emmett

"hey Em. Wat is er?"

"heb een ongeluk gehad. Bella wordt pist. Als ze haar auto ziet."

Dat klink niet goed

"Waar ben je nu dan kom ik er aan."

"In het ziekenhuis. Ik heb Charlie en Renee al gebeld."

"Ben onder weg doei."

"Emmett heeft een ongeluk gehad" zei ik tegen Alice

"kom op dan gaan we er heen."

We reden langs de plek van het ongeluk en zagen de auto van Bella totaal los lag en in gedeukt.

"Ow my god dat hij dit overleefd heeft"

"Dan is hij er straks geweest. Als Bella dit ziet leeft hij niet lang meer. Het was haar baby." Zei Alice.

Daar heeft ze gelijk in Bella was heel zuinig met haar auto.

We liepen naar een dokter om te vragen Waar Emmett Swan lag toen we iemand hoorde schreeuwen.

"IK HEB JE NOG ZO GEZEGT JE GAAT NIET MET MIJN AUTO NAAR HUIS. EN MOET JE NU KIJKEN MIJN BABY HELEMALA STUK. DAT IS JJOUW SCHULD"

"m..m..maar ik heb het niet gedaan hij kwam heel had aan rijden" probeerde Emmett zich te verdedigen.

"NIETS MEE TE MAKEN." Riep ze nog en liep stamp voeten de kamer uit.

"JE MAG BLIJ ZIJN DAT JE NOG LEEFT" riep ze er achteraan.

Bpov

Mijn baby. Helemaal Total los. Hoe kon hij. Ik heb het nog zo gezegd. Ik zag Alice En Edward de hoek om komen.

"JIJ" zie ik een vinger wijzend naar Alice.

"Je had beloofd er voor te zorgen dat hij niet in mijn auto naar huis zou rijden." Zei ik de tranen begonnen over me wangen te lopen.

"Sorry. Ik wou heel graag naar huis. Alleen Emmett wou niet." Zei ze.

"Het geeft niet. Ik wist dat het ging gebeuren maar het is mijn baby. De mijne."

Rosalie was ook aan gekomen en liep met mij en Alice naar buiten.

"Ik wil jullie nog wat vragen." Begon ik

" Vraag" zeiden ze tegelijk.

"Willen bij mij wonen in Florida? We hebben plek genoeg. We hebben twee logeerkamers over en een gastenhuis." Vroeg ik

"Echt?"

"Ja anders vraag ik het toch niet. Ik dacht dat jullie dat niet zouden willen. Op kamers gaan bij de jongens."

"Natuurlijk maar ik verblijf liever bij jouw weten dat alles veel beter zou zijn."

"Cool. Ik laat Cynthia weten dat de logeerkamers klaar moet maken."

"Cynthia?" vroeg ze allebei.

"Ja, onze huishoudster."

Ik ben blij dat Alice en Rosalie bij mij willen wonen anders ga ik me zo eenzaam voelen.

"Bella, je moet echt met Edward gaan praten. Want ik weet toevallig dat Emmett het zelfde aan Jasper en Edward heeft gevraagd. Dus we verblijven met z´n zessen in jouw huis." Zei Rosalie.

"dat weet ik. Hij vroeg aan mij of ik het erg vond. Ik zei natuurlijk nee. Want het is zijn huis ook. Ik durf alleen niet."

Ik ga morgen wel met hem praten.

"meiden ik ga naar huis. Willen jullie tegen Edward zeggen dat ik hem morgen even bel."

"Ja doen we. Slaap lekker." Zeiden ze.

Epov

Alice en Rosalie kwamen terug alleen Bella niet.

"waar is Bella?" vroeg ik

"naar huis. Ze belt je morgen even. Ga nu niet gelijk zeggen hoeveel spijt je hebt wat dat heb je al gezegd." Zei Alice

"hé, jongens Bella heeft ons gevraagd bij haar in huis te komen wonen."

"Cool. Maar waar moeten we dan slapen?"

Ik liep weg van het gesprek. Ik vroeg me af of ze wist dat ik en Jasper daar ook komen wonen. Ik merk morgen wel waar Bella het mij over wilt hebben.


	6. lets go to colleges

**Dank je voor het aan geven van de drie items tijdens het verhaal zal ik de drie items vet drukken en onderstrepen zodat het duidelijk wordt voor welke stukken je hebt gekozen. Het is allemaal afhankelijk van het verhaallijn.**

**Een kleine mededeling. Universiteit of Florida wordt afgekort met UOF**

Hoofdstuk 6. **Let's go to colleges**

Bpov

Eindelijk is het zover off the road to college. Ik heb er zoveel zin in. Emmett en ik hadden gelijk gezegd dat de andere bij ons inkomen wonen. Ze hadden gelijk gezegd er wordt niet samen geslapen.

Emmett en ik hadden gezegd dat, dat niet ging gebeuren met in ons achter hoofd Cynthia te laten weten dat ze ons moet waarschuwen als Charlie of Renee er aan komen. Zodat ze de spullen van de jongens naar het gastenhuis konden brengen.

"Dank je Alice voor het helpen inpakken. Ik wist gewoon niet wat ik mee moest nemen."

"Graag gedaan hoor."

"Weet je Alice ik heb een brief ontvangen van UOF."

"Ow waarom?"vroeg ze met interesse.

"Nou, ze vroegen of ik op de eerst dag van college de openingsdans wou doen? Ik mag zelf weten hoe die word. Maar ik twijfel of ik het **wel** zou doen."

"Hoezo ik twijfel of ik het wel zou doen. Je bent gek als je dat niet doet. Zo kans krijg je maar één keer."

"Je hebt gelijk. Ik doe het. Dan heb ik een vraagje voor je."

"Wat moet je me nu nog vragen?" vroeg ze vol ongeloof.

"**Alice**, Zou je mijn kleding willen ontwerpen. Zonder dat je weet of er hakken of gympen ondergaan en wat voor soort muziek ik ga gebruiken."

"Ja echt wel. Maar het wordt wel een uitdaging een kleine hint?"smeekte ze.

Oké die kan ze wel gebruiken.

"sexy"was alles wat ik zei.

"Cool ik ga gelijk aan de slag." Ze zwaaide nog gedag en stapte in haar auto op weg naar huis. Ze moest zelf ook nog inpakken. Ik zocht het juiste nummer uit voor de openingsdans .

_Lady Gaga – Boys, boys, boys_

Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot

I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glamaphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot

Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddy's the DJ  
Don't forget my lipstick  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

(We love them!)

_  
_Ja dat wordt het denk ik. Misschien verander ik hem nog.

Epov

Zat ik lekker rustig op de piano. Komt Alice gillend binnen

"Ik mag Bella's kledingontwerpen. Jeee"

Kledingontwerpen?

"Hoezo mag je Bella's kleding ontwerpen?"

"Nou Bella mag de openingsdans doen op de UOF."vertelde ze.

"pak eerst je tas maar in anders kunnen we morgen niet weg. En voor de colleges beginnen zijn we twee weken verder."

Je zag Alice haar gezicht vertrekken. "oké, maar ik vind het niet leuk."zei ze met een prullip.

Apov

Hé waarom moet hij altijd mijn plezier bedreven. Ik mag nooit ergens blij mee zijn. Weetje ik maak vast en lijstje van wat ik nodig heb. Dat mag toch wel, toch? En trouwens me koffer heb ik al bijna klaar.

ontwerp

patroon

stoffen

Bella.(die moet model staan)

"Alice ben je al klaar"zei Edward terwijl die de deur open deed.

"je bent niet eens begonnen! Het is nu 6 uur we gaan eten."

Nou zeg.

"kom al." Zo dat komt er chagrijnig uit.

Tijdens het eten was iedereen stil. Iedereen was aan het na denken.

"met hoeveel auto's gaan jullie? Met 1 of 2?"

"3 Bella rijd met Alice en Emmett met mij. En Jasper en Rosalie gaan ook samen."

"waarom gaan Emmett en Bella niet samen?"vroeg Esmee

"die hebben daar nog een auto staan." Zei ik.

En weer was het stil.

"ga naar boven. Me koffers verder inpakken.

Piep, piep.

_He Pixie en Rose  
Ik heb een afspraak bij…  
Bella's Beautysaloon als we in Florida zijn.  
Xx Bells_

Cool heb er nu al zin in. Zo nu me koffer verder uit pakken en naar bed morgen ochtend gaat me wekker weer vroeg.


	7. dormrooms

Hoofdstuk 7 _Dormrooms_

Bpov

Onderweg naar de UOF was het stil Alice had de radio aangezegd en zat mee te zingen ik daar in tegen lag met me hoofd tegen de leuning naar buiten te kijken.

"Alice? Ik denk dat in Edward maar laat zitten. Ik bedoel als hij me niks vind ga ik wel op "jacht"naar een andere leuke jongen die zullen er wel genoeg zijn."

Ze keek me nors aan, echt met een blik die geen tegen spraak duiden.

"jij gaat echt wel achter Edward aan. Je hebt geen idee wat hij voor je voelt."

"ja? En hoe verklaar je dan het feit dat hij elke keer van me weg schuift?

Ze liet haar hoofd iets naar beneden hangen tot ze nog net op de weg kon letten.

"tja dat weet ik ook niet. Misschien moet je dan inderdaad maar op jacht gaan naar een andere jongen dan komt hij er van zelf wel achter."

Alice en ik keken elkaar gelijk aan met een samenzweerderlook in onze ogen.

"dat is een perfect plan. Alice"

"echt wel"

Na dit besproken te hebben kwamen aan op de campus. We parkeerde onze auto en liepen met z'n alle naar de receptie. Daar zat een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd ze had rossig haar en een knot die achter op haar hoofd zat hier en daar staken een paar plukjes uit, die konden er duidelijk nog niet bij.

"goede- keek even op de klok- middag, ik ben Bella en dit zijn Alice, Rosalie, Jasper ,Emmett en Edward ze 1 voor 1 aanwijzend. We zijn nieuw hier."

"ow. Goede middag. Dames en heren, ik ben Mischa Beelden." Ze keek ons 1 voor 1 aan en zocht onder tussen naar onze papieren.

"uhm.. Alice Cullen en Rosalie Hale hebben samen room 1103. Dat in het hoofdgebouw. De bovenste verdieping, de bovenste verdieping is gemengd de rest gaan om en om."

"Uhm.. sorry maar wij verblijven hier niet. We hebben en verblijf adres buiten de campus" zei ik de vrouw.

"sorry hier staat dat jullie hier verblijven, jij was toch Isabella Swan?"

"ja."

"we hebben een brief gekregen van jouw ouders, dat zolang alles goed gaat hier op campus jullie op de campus moeten blijven. Als het niet gaat mogen jullie in het huis van je ouders. Dus Emmett Swan en Jasper Hale jullie hebben Room 1125. Het zelfde gebouw en verdieping."

De jongens pakte hun sleutel en rooster aan en keken blij naar de meiden daar gaan vast twee mensen switchen.

"Isabella jij heb room 1101 onze penthouse hebben je ouders geregeld."

Emmett keek boos naar mij. Maar dat kon me niks schelen.

"Em trek het je niet aan ze vinden mij liever."en ik stak me tong naar hem uit. Ook ik pakte me sleutel en me rooster aan.

"Edward Cullen jij heb Room 1130 je roommate is er al."

Edward keek een beetje moeilijk maar pakte zijn spullen met ze alleen haalde we onze koffers uit de auto. En liepen naar de lift. Alleen in de complex was al 100 kamers per verdieping en we hadden 11 verdiepingen. Maar op de 11e etage aan gekomen te zijn bleek dat hier minder kamers waren. Eersten liepen naar mijn kamer de penthouse.

Ik deed me deur open en ik stond verstijft op de grond."Wow"was het enige wat ik uitkon brengen.

Had een woon kamer met 3 2 zitbanken en een glazen salontafel, een LCD-tv met dvd en een Wii. Een open keuken in een landelijk Engelse style. Ik liep door naar me slaapkamer die was 3 keer zo groot als die in Forks. Daar aan vast zat me badkamer ook die was in de landelijke Engelse style en een inloopkast die nog groter was dat die van Alice in Forks. Alice ging uit haar dak.

"jee. Nu kunnen we nog meer kleren voor je kopen"

Typisch Alice. Ik zag dat ik een trap naar boven had. Die kwam uit op een dakterras met een Jacuzzi met ligbedden en een 3 bij 2 zwembad.

"wow Bells jou kamer is echt vet." Zei Emmett met een beetje teleurstelling in zijn stem.

"dank je Em."zei ik met een grote glimlach op me gezicht.

"laten wij ook maar naar onze kamers gaan dat kunnen we uitpakken. Laten we over 3 uur bij Bella afspreken."zei Rosalie. Ik keek haar dankbaar aan.

Ik nam me zelf voor om elke ochtend banen te trekken in het zwembad aan gezien ik die toch had. Ik pakte me koffer uit, en zitten me shampoo en dergelijke op ene plank in de badkamer.

3 uur later kwamen ze aan lopen en vertelde mij dat hun kamer ongeveer even groot is als die van mij alleen hadden ze aparte slaapkamers waardoord e badkamer(die ze moeten delen) en de inloopkasten kleiner waren. Alice was daar niet hel blij mee. Maar het feit dat ik een grote had maakt haar net zo blij omdat ik dat weer meer kleren kon kopen.

We besloten om de campus te verkennen ik zag de danszaal en besloot dat ik daar me dans ging oefen Alice kwam er daar door weer achter dat ze snel moest beginnen aan kleding. Als dat maar goed gaat.

"Alice mag ik je helpen?" Vroeg rose, Alice keek mij aan toen ik zachtjes knikte zei ze vrolijk "natuurlijk".

De jongens gingen samen verder en besloten mij om 5 uur op te halen zodat ik kon douchen en omkleden. Gelukkig had ik een sweatpants en een topje aan getrokken. Hier en daar hoorde mensen zachtjes praten met de vraag of zij wisten we de opening mocht doen. Ik keek veel betekend naar de rest dat ze niks mochten zeggen. Ze knikten zachtjes.

Ik zitten het nummer boys boys boys van lady Gaga op en begon met opwarmen. Gelukkig had ik 2 weken de tijd. Die zal ik hard nodig hebben het wordt niks. Ik dacht aan Edward en begon op nieuw nu kwam alles zo uit me hoofd en wist ik precies wat ik wilden. Op 5 uur stopte ik en liep naar buiten. Ik liep zo tegen een iets wat gekleurde jongen op.

"ow sorry. Ik wist niet dat hier iemand binnen was. Ik ben Taylor(achternam)"zei de jongen en stak zijn had uit.

"Bella, en het geeft niet, ik ben nieuw hier en was op onderzoek uit."ik schudden zijn hand

"sorry maar ik moet gaan mijn vrienden verwachten me en moet nog douche."ik zwaaide naar Taylor en liep naar Emmett, Jasper en Edward die kwamen al aan lopen.

"zo ben je al klaar? Normaal let je niet zo op de klok als je aan het dansen bent."zei Emmett lachend. De andere lachten mee.

"Tja er kwam maar niks in me op. Maar eht lukt wel voorde tijd."

Onder tussen waren we bij mijn kamer aan gekomen.

"halen jullie Alice en Rose op wel kloppen want ze is met iets bezig wat niemand mag zien."zei ik streng.

"ik ga wel, dan kunnen jullie naar binnen en de deur voor ons open doen, als Bella dan nog onder de douche staat."stelde Edward voor.

Ik rolde met me ogen en deed de deur open. Ik liep door naar me slaapkamer en keek nog eens goed rond. Ik had een kingsize met gouden accenten. Erg mooi. Trok me kleren uit en liep naar de badkamer wow had er ook nog een bad ik zitten. Dat doe ik wel een andere keer.

Nadat ik klaar was met douche liep ik naar me slaapkamer en schrok me rot Alice en Rose zaten op me bed.

"wat komen jullie nu weer doen?"

"heb al een opzetje af voor je kleding bij je dans. Vind eht nog steeds moeilijk dat ik niet mag weten op van voor muziek je gaat dansen."ze liet me onder tussen me kleding zien.

"wow het wordt al wat. Maar laat meer eerst even wat aan trekken ik heb zo'n gevoel dat er iemand zo naar binnen loopt."

"kan niet we hebben je slaapkamerdeur op slot gedaan."rose had het nog niet gezegd of er werd aan de deur getrokken.

"ga weg ben niet aan gekleed" schreeuwde ik.

"oeps sorry."zei Edward.

En had een blauw jurkje aan. Aan de voorkant had ik een lage v hals ik moet me jurk met touwtjes in me nek vast maken waardoor me rug open was. Had 4 cm hoge stiletto's aan.

"en hoe zie ik er uit?" vroeg ik toen ik me kast uit kwam lopen.

"WOW!"zeiden ze tegelijk.

Met ze drieën liepen we me kamer uit en de jongens draaide zich om.

Edward keek me met grote ogen en open staande mond aan.

"je mag je mond wel dicht doen hoor"zei Alice Edward deed gegeneerd zijn mond dicht waardoor iedereen begon te lachen.


	8. dormparty

Hoofdstuk 8 _Dromparty_

Op zoek naar een leuk plekje om te eten zagen we posters van een feest hier op de campus. En toen zag ik de datum 29-08-2009 dat is ook de datum van mijn dans. Dus er word een groot feest gegeven met het feit dat college weer gaat beginnen want de week daarop begonnen de lessen.

"Alice, heb je de datum gezien van het feest?"vroeg Rose haar.

"ja, dan moet je-weet-wel-wie dansen." Met het oog op mij.

"Hey Bella,"iedereen keek om waar die stem vandaan kwam.

"Hmm… hai."zei ik om niet onbeleefd te klinken. Alice en Rose halende hun wenkbrauw vragend op. Ik haalde me schouders op.

"Taylor was het toch? Jongens, ik kwam hem tegen toen ik uit de danszaal kwam." Zei ik

"ja, ik vroeg me af…. Of je met mij naar het feest wilde gaan?"

"aangezien je nog niemand kent."volgde hij snel.

"sorry dat ik je moet- Alice keek me aan, ze had het Rose verteld en die keek ook naar mij.- Sorry ja, ik zou graag met je naar het feest gaan, maar ik zie je daar."

"Cool." En hij liep weg. Edward keek ongelukkig. Maar dan had hij niet zo rot tegen me moeten doen.

"Alice en Rose morgen gaan we naar de stad. Naar Bells beautysalon en shoppen voor onze jurken."

Alice begon op en neer te huppelen van blijdschap. Ze pakte mij en Rose vast en wij deden daar door mee.

"Alice kalmeer een beetje het is niet zo dat we nooit samen winkelen."zei ik en Rose te gelijk waardoor Alice gelijk op hield.

We liepen met ze Alle door op zoek naar een plekje. Toen ik Jasper en Edward samen hoorde praten, het is niet dat ik wou afluisteren maar het gebeurde gewoon.

_(gesprek tussen Jasper en Edward, __**vet gedrukt**__ is Jasper en __onderstreept __is Edward)_

"_**Hey,Edward waarom vraag je Bella niet naar het feest? Ik weet uit een betrouwbare bron dat ze dat graag wil."**_

" _ik weet het niet, ze gaat toch met de Taylor gast. Die ze vandaag heeft leren kennen?"_

"_**ze zegt zoveel het enige wat ik weet is dat ze jouw wil en niemand anders. Je zult er alles aan moeten doen om haar hart weer voor je te winnen. Ik praat wel even met Alice, Rose en Emmett dat we ergens gaan afspreken als de meiden gaan winkelen. En dan laten we jullie alleen. Dan kan je het goed maken."**_

"_ik weet het niet. Misschien gaat het dan alleen maar mis. Ik wil haar niet nog meer pijn doen."_

_(einde gesprek)_

Ik liep gauw door naar Alice en rose en vertelde wat ik had gehoord. Zij vonden dat ik reaal moest blijven en hem een kans moest geven het goed te maken en doen alsof ik het gesprek niet had gehoord. Ik dacht er over na en besloot dat ze gelijk hadden. Iedereen verdient een tweede kans toch? Dus hij ook. Ik weet dat ik diep van binnen het zelfde zou willen als ik een fout maakte hoe klein ook, ik ook die tweede kans wilde om het goed te maken.  
__________________________________________________________________________________De volgende dag gingen Alice, Rose en ik winkelen voor onze promdress. Ik zelf vond al gauw de jurk die ik wou, het was een simpele blauw jurk die tot de voeten reikte, met een klein goud randje rond de borsten en hals.

Rose was als tweede klaar met het vinden van haar jurk ook dat was een elegante rode jurk die tot de voet reikte met een split aan de linkerkant.

Na lang zoeken vond ook Alice haar jurk het werd een mooie roze die met diamantjes was afgezet rond de hals naar beneden rond de borst.

"kom dat gaan we wat eten. Van al dat winkelen krijg ik honger. Bella jij en Edward gaan naar Bella's dinner. Dat is een Italiaans restaurantje. Erg klein en knus. Precies waar jij van houd." Vertelde Rose.

Ja, ja hier komt het moment. Ik denk dat als ik eerlijk ben ik helemaal; stapel gek ben op Edward. Ik zie het al helemaal voor me ik dans op de openings avond. En Edward kijkt met een open mond helemaal duizelig. Maar ik weet dat hij nooit duizelig van mij zal worden.

Rose en Alice lieten me achter. Ze hadden gereserveerd onder de naar Cullen.

"heeft u gereserveerd?"voor de gastheer.

"ja, onder de naar Cullen."zei ik tegen de gastheer.

"meneer is er nog niet ik zal u naar u tafel brengen."

"heeft u iets meer privé?"vroeg ik.

"natuurlijk jonge dame" zei de man weer. Jonge dame mij god ik welke tijd leeft hij?

"dank u dit is perfect."

De man liep weg. En ik wacht tot Edward er aan kwam. Ik had ondertussen vast een flesje wijn besteld. Toen die er aan kwam, kwam Edward ook.

_(gesprek tussen Edward en Bella. __**Vet gedrukt**__ is Edward en __Onderstreep__ is Bella) _

"_**hai"**_

"_hoi"_

"_**Zit je hier al lang?"**_

"_nee, ik had vast een wijn besteld"_

"_**oké, dit is onzin. Ik wil je niet dwingen hier met mij te zitten."**_

"_Edward, je dwingt me niet. Ik wil je iets zeggen. Ik kan aan niemand anders denken dan aan jouw. Ik wou alleen dat jij ook alleen maar aan mij dacht."_

"_**kon je dat niet eerder zeggen. Want ik denk ook alleen maar aan jouw. Ik wil je nu en niet meer loslaten."**_

_(einde gesprek)_

Het gesprek ging zo nog een tijdje door tot we allebei vonden dat het tijd was om naar huis te gaan we hadden afgesproken om net te doen alsof het op niks was uitgelopen want ik stond er op dat hij eerst mij dans moest zien.

* * *

  
de twee weken gingen zo voorbij. Voor je het wist was het de avond van het schoolfeest. En stond ik achter in de schermen samen met Alice voor me kleding en Rose voor me make-up. Alice had een heel sexy outfit ontworpen. Zo'n kort rokje dat Cheerleaders dragen, met een hold-up panty en laarzen met een hak van 10 cm, daar op een gillet waar ik alleen een Bh onder droeg in de kleur blauw zodat ik straks minder hoefde om te kleden.

Rose had mijn haar gestijld met een stijltang maar mijn make-up had ze rustig gehouden zodat het gelijk goed zat voor de rest van de avond. Ik had me jurk mee genomen zodat ik me gelijk kon omkleden als ik gedanst had.

"dames en heren, allemaal welkom op deze avond. Deze avond staat in teken van het nieuwe school jaar. Zoals ieder jaar wordt één persoon uitgekozen om te laten zien hoe goed ze is. En mag ze op deze avond optreden. Deze jonge dame dans pas sinds haar 15 jaar. Maar ze zat in show groepen van het eerste uur. Dames en heren, deze eerste jaars is Isabella Swan."sluit het hoofd zijn speech.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Toen ik klaar was met mijn dans begon iedereen te klappen en Edward had een heel rood hoofd. Taylor daar in tegen dacht dat het voor hem was maar toen pakte ik de microfoon.

"Edward wil je met me uit?"

Iedereen begon te klappen en te roepen zeg ja, zeg ja. En Taylor ja je dacht het al keek zo boos als of ik hem persoonlijk had geslagen. Hij kwam het podium op en begon te zeggen dat ik van hem was. En niemand anders. Maar hij had niet in de gaten de de microfoon nog aan stond en dus werd hij verwijderd uit de zaal.

Edward kwam het podium op. En zei in de microfoon. "ja, ik wil heel graag met je uit"

Een paar meisje gaven bozen blikken maar eentje stak er echt uit. Want als blikken konden doden was ik nu 5x vermorzeld.

Ik liep na achteren om me om te kleden en daar stonden Alice en Rose weer om me te helpen. En waarschijnlijk uit te horen.


	9. everyting at one

Hoofdstuk 9 everyting at one

Bpov

"oké, spill waarom heb je niks gezegd dat het goed tussen jullie was? Jullie zeiden"het is op niks uit gelopen."en daar mee ben je naar je kamer gegaan en Edward naar de zijne."begon Alice boos.

"He, sorry maar ik wou dat Edward eerst mijn dans zag. Zag je hoe rood zijn hoofd werd"zij ik giechelt.

"ow ja, echt wel. Je bent super goed. Ik had gehoord dat één meisjes bij de cheerleaders zit en ze was boos. Dat je Edward mee uit vroeg. En ik hoorde een ander meisje zeggen dat zij zelfs niet op zulke hoge haken dans laat staan de flikflak doet als ze op komt."zei rose terwijl ze me hielp met me Jurk.

De meiden gingen voor mij naar de jongens ik ga naar een ander plekje achter het podium zodat ik via de trap naar beneden moest. Toen ik de trap af liep stond Edward daar en keek zijn ogen uit. Ik daar in tegen glimlachten naar hem. En pakte zijn hand die hij uit stak.

"weet je dat je er heel mooi uit ziet deze avond je hebt er voor gezorgd dat ik vergat adem te halen. Twee keer."fluisterde Edward in me oor. Waardoor er een rilling van genot door me aderen liep. ik heb er twee keer voor gezorgd dat hij vergat te ademen, het gaf me een gevoel van zelfvertrouwen.

"dank je, jij ziet er ook heel mooi uit deze avond."zei ik met een lachje.

Ik ging om me tenen staan en gaf hem een kus. Hij kuste me gewillig terug, en drukte me meer tegen me aan. Mijn handen vonden zijn weg naar boven en zijn handen gleden naar beneden.

"ahum.." Edward en ik reageerde niet en toen gebeurden wat geen van tweeën hadden verwachten.

"Nu loslaten jullie zijn niet alleen" we schrokken ons rot en lieten van schrik los we moesten allebei even op adem komen.

"waarom deed je dat nou weer. Zag je niet dat we "bezig"waren"vroeg ik geïrriteerd aan Alice wat die vond het nodig om in onze oren te schreeuwen dat we moesten stoppen.

De avond kwam te einde en Edward bracht me naar huis. Ik zei hem even te wachten. En ging gauw me kamer in. Zijn gezicht vol verbazing.

Epov

waarom moet ik nou wachten. Ik wou juist mee naar binnen. Op eens kreeg ik een sms'je ik zag dat het van Bella was.

_Je mag binnen komen doe je de deur achter je op slot. Xx Bells_

Ik deed de deur open en zag een briefje op de tafel liggen

_Edward kom je naar me slaapkamer._

Ik liep door naar haar slaapkamer maar toen ik heb open deed was ze er niet er lag weer een briefje dit keer op haar bed.

_Sorry je hebt me gemist ben naar het dakterras gevlucht._

Argg.. wat is dit voor spelletje wat ze aan het spelen is. Maar ik deed wat er op het briefje stond en liep naar boven en naar buiten.

Daar zat ze op een ligbed in de zelfde kleren die ze aan had toen ze ging dansen voor iedereen alleen had ze nu geen panty aan of hoe ze dat ook noemen. Ze had één been om hoog gezet en knipoogde naar mij.

"zin om te zwemmen?" vroeg ze onschuldig. Man ik geloof dat ik ergens ander zin in hebt. Ze merkte het blijk baar want ze stond op en trok haar kleren uit. En liep haar zwembad in.

"kom je nog het water is koud zonder jou."

"ik wil je ook wel helpen maar dan vries ik waarschijnlijk dood."en ze gaf me nog ene knipoog.

Ik volgde haar voorbeeld en trok ook alles uit en dook het zwembad in. Snel vonden onze lippen elkaar en gingen verder waar we eerder werden gestoord.

"ga je mee naar binnen? Vroeg ze

En liep het zwembad uit ik volgende haar. Ze ging naar haar slaapkamer. Pakte me vast en begon me te zoenen. Haar tong vroeg mij om toegang die ik haar gaf.

Tring..tring.. tring..

"laat maar bellen."

Tring.. tring..tring..

"ik denk toch echt dat je moet op nemen." Zei ik tegen haar

"i know. " zei ze met een pruillip

Ze draaide zich om, om haar telefoon te pakken. Ze keek wie haar belde en schrok lichtelijk.

"met Isabella Swan"

Wat is dit nu weer? ze neemt nooit zo formeel de telefoon op.

" nee die is er niet bij. Ik loop er wel even heen, heeft u een momentje?"

Ik gooide haar kleren. Die trok ze gauw aan en verontschuldigd haar voor de telefoon. Ik fuifde het weg. Want zij kon er niks aan doen en blijkbaar belde de gene aan de telefoon nooit als het niet belangrijk is.

BPOV

Fuck..Fuck..Fuck.. waarom belt hij nou laat alsjeblieft niks met ze aan de hand zijn.

Ik klopt bij Emmett op de deur.

"Emmett doe open ik heb Mr. Blackmen aan de telefoon. Het is belangrijk. Het gaat over papa en mama."

Opeens was de deur geopend en trok hij me naar binnen, we gingen zijn slaap kamer in voor wat privé. En ik drukte de luidspreker in.

{gesprek tussen **vetgedrukt** Emmett en Bella en onderstreept mr. Blackmen.

"**gaat u gang mr. Blackmen. Emmett is erbij**."begon ik

"ik heb zeer vervelend nieuws. Meneer en mevrouw Swan hebben een ongeluk gehad."zei mr. Blackmen.

Emmett en ik keken elkaar verschrikt aan.

"**wat is er precies gebeurd en hoe gaat het nu met hun"** vroeg Emmett.

"ze zijn aangereden, toen ze op weg waren naar een primeré. Helaas moet ik zeggen dat Mr. Swan het niet overleeft heeft hij is terplaatse overleden. Met mevr. Swan gaat het ook niet goed ze heeft bloedingen in haar buik. En wordt op dit moment geopereerd.  Eindigde mr. Blackmen.

Even wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen.

"**Hmm… Weet u hoelang de operatie duurt en hoe groot de kans is dat het niet lukt?"** vroeg ik niet zeker weten of ik dat antwoordt wel wilde horen.

" nu nog ongeveer een uur. En de kans is heel groot aanwezig dat ze het niet red. het spijt mij." Beantwoorde hij mij vraag.

ik kon het niet langer aan horen en rende de kamer uit zonder me telefoon. Duwde mijn kamerdeur open en rende regelrecht naar mijn slaap kamer waar ik in huilen uitbarsten. Ik had niet gemerkt dat Edward er nog was en mij tegen zich aan drukte en troostende woorden in mijn oor fluisterde.

Na een uur zo gezeten te hebben ging het weer redelijk. En vertelde ik wat er was gebeurd.

"wedden morgen staat de pers voor de deur. En willen ze een verklaring." Zei ik half lachend tegen Edward die me nog steeds in zijn armen hield.

Er werd op de deur geklopt

"Bells ik ben het. Emmett ik heb telefoon nog."

Ik deed de deur open en liet Emmett binnen Rose, Alice en Jasper die alles al hadden gehoord stonden achter hem en namen me in knuffel en lieten me niet meer los tot ik zei dat ik geen lucht meer kreeg.

"morgen om 11 uur hebben we een afspraak op het kantoor van Mr. Blackmen." Zei Emmett.


	10. the dead and my estate

**Als Aller eerst FIJNE KERSTDAGEN en een gezond 2010. Dat er dan nog leuke verhalen bij gekomen zijn. Maar goed sorry dat het zolang duurde was Jarig geweest en had 2x een onverwachte ziekenhuis opname(van twee verschillende familie leden) life sucks I now. Thanks voor de reviews ben blij dat jullie het leuk vinden.  
**_________________________________________________________________

**Hoofdstuk 10 **_the dead and my estate_

de volgende ochtend stond ik om half 9 klaar. Emmett en ik moesten nog een stuk rijden voor we bij het kantoor van Mr. Blackmen waren. De rit zelf duurt ongeveer een uurtje maar je heb nog te maken met files en je kan op zo iets belangrijks niet te laat komen. Emmett en ik waren de hele dag vrij van school. Ik liep naar de deur omdat er op geklopt werd ik verwachte alleen Emmett.

"Haaj Bells, ben je er klaar voor?"

Ik keek hem aan alsof hij gek geworden was.

"hoi Em, wat denk je zelf?" ik er niet eens voor zorgen dat mijn stem sarcastisch klonk.

"ja sorry, kon niks anders bedenken."

"geeft niet."ik liep de deur uit en deed hem achter me op slot.

"we gaan met mij auto Em. Want ik wil niet met zo iets, in jouw Jeep gezien worden."

"weet ik daarom staat de mijne nog in de garage"

De weg naar het kantoor duurde lang. En er was een onaangename stilte in de auto. Vandaag zouden we ook te horen krijgen of de operatie van me moeder geslaagd was of niet. Iets in mij gaf het gevoeld dat ze er niet meer was. Je weet wel zo onder liggend gevoeld dat ook wel eens zegt dat je een bepaalde kant niet op moet lopen. Je instinct.  


* * *

Het verkeer zat mee. En we waren hier ruim om tijd. We liepen naar de receptie en zeiden wie we waren en voor wie.

"ik bel mr. Blackmen even op. Jullie kunnen daar plaats nemen."zei de mevrouw. Ze was rood en droeg zo bril die autoriteit uit straalde.

Emmett en ik gingen zitten en nog geen 10 minuten later werden we geroepen. We keken elkaar aan pakte elkaars hand vast. Stonden op en liepen nog steeds hand in hand achter de rood harige mevrouw aan.

"hier moet je wezen"zei ze en klopte op de deur. En deed hem open.

"mr. Blackmen je afspraak is gearriveerd."zei ze. Hij zei dat we binnen mochten komen, en omhelsde ons allebei.

Het voelde raar om hier te zijn. Nog steeds had ik het gevoel dat het niet goed met me moeder was. En dat gevoel werd bevestigd toen meneer Blackmen zei dat de operatie niet gelukt was en dat ze aan haar verwondingen was overleden.

"zo dit brengt ons dat op het volgende jullie erfenis. Eerst even Emmett, jij bent geadopteerd door meneer en mevrouw Swan. Jij krijg 2,5 miljoen dollar. Ook krijg je, je erfenis van je vroeg tijdig overleden ouders. Het is zo geregeld dat je dat pas zou gaan krijgen als je of 25 jaar bent geworden of als ze allebei zouden komen te overlijden."

"Bella ik moest jouw eerst deze brief laten lezen." Slot meneer Blackmen.

_Bella,_

_Je weet vast waarom je deze brief als eerst lat lezen, want als je ook maar even denkt dat je nu van me af bent heb je dat goed mis. Ik heb het zo kunnen regelen dat als je ook maar één woord zeg over wat er is gebeurd je niks krijgt. Ik heb ook nog een video voor je die je aan niemand mag laten zien. Kijk heb alleen. Misschien leer je er nog wat van. Voor de rest zolang je, je mond houd alles voor jouw is. Zelfs ons 'visplekje. Ja dat lees je goed ik heb dat stukje land gekocht.'._

_Met al mijn liefde je vader._

Tegen de tijd dat is was uit gelezen zat ik vol tranen en verscheurde ik de brief ik hele kleine stukjes zodat het niet meer lees baar was.

"ik geloof dat u een videoband voor mijn heeft?"vroeg ik. Hij gaf het aan mij.

"Emmett, neem mijn auto maar ik moet even alleen zijn."ik gooide me sleutels naar hem en liep de deur uit.

**Epov**

Tegen drieën kwam Emmett weer terug maar zonder Bella, hij vertelde dat haar moeder ook was overleden en dat ze even alleen wilde zijn. Rose en Alice probeerde haar de hele dag te bereiken ook ik belde haar geregeld. Maar elke keer kregen we haar voicemail.

Het werd steens later en tegen negen uur hoorde we iemand de trap op lopen, en wisten gelijk dat het Bella was omdat zij al enige de 11 verdiepingen met de trap nam. Ze keek doods uit haar ogen liep naar haar kamer en deed de deur achter zich dicht. Ik probeerde de deur te openen maar hij zat op slot.

"Alice, Rose kunnen jullie even binnen komen?"vroeg ze door de deur heen.

Ze deed de deur op een klein kiertje open en liet Rose en Alice binnen.

**sorry dat het zo'n kort stukje is. Maar ik wou niet alles blootleggen. Laat ik zeggen dat het nog wel iets zieliger gaat worden.**

**Xx Alexandra**


	11. secrets on the table

**Jeeeee.. thanks allemaal om te laten weten dat ik niet mag stoppen. You all make my day.**

**Hoi Allemaal. Alles goed, ik wil i Elfje001 bedanken voor haar lieve review(op het vorige hoodstuk), je weet niet hoe blij ik daar mee ben. Ik wil ook horen als er iets niet goed is want dat kan ik het veranderen. Na laat ik er maar mee stoppen en beginnen met het volgende hoofdstuk. Enjoy.**

**Loves Alexandra.**

**Hoofdstuk 11** _Secrets on the table_

**Bpov**

Ik liet weten dat ik Alleen met Alice en rose wou spreken. Ik ging naar me slaapkamer en ging op me bed liggen, wachtend op Alice en Rose.

"Waar ben je Bells we zijn er."klonk Alice haar stem

"Op me slaapkamer." zei ik zachtjes weten dat zij dat wel zouden horen.

De deur gingen zachtjes open en ik zag een klein, rustellende glimlach van Alice. Ze kwamen allebei naast me op het bed zitten. En ik begon gelijkt te huilen en te schreeuwen.

"DIE KLOOTZAK VANAF MIJN TWAAFLDE CONTROLEERDE HIJ MIJN LEVEN. EN NU ZELF IN ZIJN DOOD DOET HIJ DAT NOG!!!!! IK HAAT HEM!!!! IK HAAT HEM!!!! IK HAAT HEM!!!!!"

Alice en Rose keken elkaar verbaast aan. Ik kon dat best begrijpen en omdat ik er verder geen woorden kon over uitlaten liet ik ze de brief van mijn vader lezen. Ze trokken wit weg en keken naar mij Als ik zielig was. Als het niet om iets serieus ging zou ik er om hebben gelachen.

"Bells? Waarom heb je niets gezegd? En wat bedoelt hij met 'jullie visplekje' die voor jouw overduidelijk iets verschrikkelijks betekend."vroeg Rose aan mij.

"Ik mocht niets zeggen. Zoals ook in de brief staat officieel mogen jullie de brief niet eens lezen. En wat dat 'visplekje 'betreft jullie weten dat op een moment Emmett bij ons kwam wonen toen zijn ouders overleden. Hij wou niet dat Emmett er achter zou komen dus bedacht hij dat hij 1 keer in de 2 weken een vaderdochter weekend konden houden zo dat hij kon gaan vissen en ik iets lezen ofzo. Hij nam zelf twee aparte tenten mee om de schijn hoog te houden. Alleen zetten hij maar 1 tent op en hij ging niet vissen hij wou alleen"MIJ" hebben/pakken het is maar hoe je het bekijkt. Ik heb ook nooit strakke kleren aan gehad toen we hier in Florida woonde. Pas toen we weer gingen verhuizen naar Forks vond ik dat het tijd was dat hij mij niet meer kleineren en dat ik voor me zelf moest zorgen. Alleen heeft dat mijn vader er toen aan gezet dat ik het oké vond wat hij deed want algauw wou hij vaker de vaderdochter weekenden te houden. Maar ik ontmoete gelukkig jullie en ik zeggen dat ik bij en van jullie zou blijven slapen." tegen de tijd dat ik uit verteld was hingen ze allebei om me nek.

"Ow Bella wat erg voor je. Heb je de video al bekeken?"vroeg Alice. Ik schudden me hoofd dat ik dat nog niet gedaan had.

"Ik durf niet" bekenden ik met me hoofd naar beneden hangend.

"Je moet het Emmett en Edward wel vertellen. En we kijken samen met jouw de video wel." melde Rose mij. Ze heeft wel gelijk maar straks worden ze boos op mij omdat ik niks heb gezegd. Alice zag aan mij gezicht dat ik ergens mee zat en vertelde mij dat ze heus niet boos op mij zouden worden eerder op je vader voor wat hij mij heeft aan gedaan.

Ik stopte te video ik de videorecorder en drukte op play.

**Apov**

O mij god waarom heeft dit Bella moeten gebeuren. En die video te erg voor worden na het kijken besloten Rose en ik dat het voor Bella tijd was dat ze eerst met Emmett moest gaan praten. En heb de brief moest laten lezen.

Ik deed de deur van de kamer van Emmett en Jasper open ik renden direct naar Jasper toe.

"Is zo erg wat er is gebeurd. Em ze wilt met je praten. Ze is bang dat je boos op haar word maar ik heb haar verzekerd dat je eerder boos op Charlie zou worden en niet op haar."

Emmett liep naar buiten en Edward die er ook bij was leek net een advocaat die allemaal vragen naar ons afvuurde maar Rose en ik hielden ons stil en sobte zachtjes voor arme Bella.

"Jij bent straks aan de beurt Edward. Dus LAAT ONS MET RUST!"zei rose die haar zelf beheersing was kwijt geraakt. Edward wou eers nog iets terug zaggen maar hield wel gelijk zijn mond. Daar was ik wel blij om.

Na een paar uurtjes kwam er een gebroken Emmett terug, en viel en de armen van Rose. En begon te huilen. Emmett Swan begon te huilen heel erg hard als een kleine jongen.

"Ed..Ed.. Edward jij mmmmag naar binnen."Stotterde Emmett. God hij is echt over zijn toeren.

**Epov**

Toen Emmett naar binnen kwam en begon te huilen kreeg ik een brok in me keel. Ik heb hem nog nooit zien huilen. Het brak me hart, zeg maar niet dat ik dat heb gezegd.

"Ed..Ed..Edward jij mmmmag naar binnen" stotterde Emmett. Ik wist niet zo goed wat ik er van zou moeten verwachten maat het feit dat Emmett aan het huilen is wilt wel wat zeggen. Ik liep langzaam naar de kamer van Bella. En twijfelde of ik zou kloppen of niet. Ik besloot de deur een keertje open te doen en dan te bepalen of ik door zou lopen of toch even zou kloppen maar Bella zag en en zei dat ik naar Binnen mocht komen.

"Hai Edward." zei ze onzeker. Die kant ken ik nog niet van haar.

"Hai" shit wat moet ik zeggen.

"Uhmm.. ik weet niet zo goed wat ik zeggen moet"bekende ik met een hoofd naar beneden.

"je hoefd ook niks te zeggen alleen maar luisteren." zei ze. En begon te vertellen over wat er bij de advocaat is gebeurd en wat haar vader haar heeft aan gedaan. Ik kon bijna niet rustig luisteren. Ik begon woedend te worden Bella zag dat.

" Gaat het Edward? Zou jij of iemand anders het aan Jasper kunnen zeggen. Ik zou het het liefst zelf doen maar ik kan het niet."

"Nee.. ja. Uhmm het gaat wel. En ja ik zal het tegen Jasper zeggen. Zal ik strks weer terug komen?" mij hemel wat ben ik aan het doen.

"jah graag" en er verscheen een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht.

**Ik hoop echt dat jullie het leuk vinden. Ik verklap wel ik ben niet van plan het zo dramatische te houden. Want ik hou daar zelf ook niet erg van. Maar het is in het echt ook niet altijd rozegeur en maneschijn dus ik vond dat het in mijn verhaal ook niet moest.**

**Lots of love Alexandra**


	12. Sorry AN

Hey allemaal!!

Arg................... heb ik weer hoor besluit mijn vader een computerkast te maken in onze kast onder de trap (a la Harry Potter) wat opzich niet zo erg is maar ik moest dus de oude kast leeg halen want die werd opgehaalt door een bekende van me ouders. Doe ik alles dus in die kist ben ik vergeten mijn Usbstick er tussen uit te houden

:'( dus nu ligt die ergens onder op en heb geen tijd om hem te vinden en er stond al bijna eeen heel hoofdstuk op was bijna klaar :'( dus het update duurd wat langer vergeef me

love Alexandra


	13. AN

Hey

sorry dat eht zolang duurd voor dat ik weer update maar heb helemaal gen inspratie meer om ver te gan met het verhaal. In kan alle hulp gebruiken aat me weten waar jullie het verhaal heen willen laten gaan.

Dan nu ik had dan wel geen inspiratie mer voor at verhaal ben met een nieuwe begonnen in het engels "**Life Sucks**" lees het A.U.B en laat me weten wat je er van vind. Je vind het verhaal op mijn profiel

love Alexandra


End file.
